Minoru Uzuha
Minoru Uzuha is a B-rank student at Crossroads High. He is a canon OC with original infusions, being loosely tied to the Pokémon canon. Appearance Tall, slightly lanky, and unassuming, Minoru sports hair of such a pale blue as to be almost white, and eyes redder than those of Anxo or Evanax. He wears a navy blue checked gingham shirt and matching pants when not dressed in the uniform of the school. Personality Minoru generally appears blasé. He isn't as uncaring as Evanax, but he speaks as though he is severely unrefined. He tends to regard others with shrewdness, surveying them to see if there can be anything gained from propagating relationships with them, good or bad. He may or may not be striving for some personal goal, but to get him to openly speak of that is extremely difficult. Abilities Passive abilities * Blood Seal: Description currently unknown. What is known, however, is that Minoru is in the process of training this power, which he took up after an elementary Divination class in the previous year. * Psychic/Astral Commune: This is Minoru's latent power. With it, he can use what he has learned to seek out and exploit the thoughts and inner shadows of others. More often than not, it comes into play in his Passion Play of the Mind ability. It does, however, play a part in other things. Sometimes the seeking comes in the form of apparitions; other times, it is not seen and can be manifested through the guise of other abilities. * Passion Play of the Mind: While not often used, this is one of Minoru's more-honed abilities. He utilizes the deepest thoughts of those he wishes to exploit, taking on an appropriate illusion from the person's memories; he can and will fight under the mask if need be. It will appear to the person that the illusion is using things familiar to them, though he will be battling with his own normal moves. Aggressive abilities * Blade Test: Minoru takes out a knife and charges it with dark energy, slicing at the target. * Bōkyaku no Yari (Oblivion Spear): Minoru forms a black whip-spear, with which he wraps the target. Occasionally, he may flash the whip instead, to catch the target with the point. * Millionth Cry: Minoru forms a black sphere in front of himself, which deposits a ghost familiar beneath it. Attacking the familiar causes it to split into numerous separate ghosts, which explode haphazardly and may damage or disorient the target. * Shroud: Minoru concentrates heavily, then causes the target's vision to darken straight to black. Though classified as an aggressive ability (and it can be used as such, naturally shooting the hell out of the target's accuracy, provided they don't have spatial awareness), this ability can be and is in fact used as a non-combat ability as well. * Watashi-tachi ga Odoru Ka? (Shall We Dance?): Minoru fires a series of energy strings at the target, with which he can briefly control them. They wear off after approximately two and a half minutes.